<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Under The Big Dipper by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716738">Kiss Me Under The Big Dipper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Hope loves Josie, Little Dipper, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soft one shot, Star Gazing, big dipper, josie is a space nerd, josie loves hope, josie loves space, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Josie are star gazing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie Fluff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Under The Big Dipper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope and Josie lie on the grass, gazing up at the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see that little group of stars over there?" Josie asks as she points to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Hope nods. As she turns her head to look at Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles. "That's the big dipper. It's seven bright stars of the constellation Ursa Major." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Hope asks, and Josie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Josie replies. "Am I boring you with all this space stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Hope says as she glances at Josie fondly. "Keep talking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? We could-" Josie's cut off when Hope slides her hand into Josie's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Hope says. "Keep talking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Josie replies. "Over there is the little dipper. It's also made up of seven stars of the constellation called ursa minor." She says. "Sometimes, it's also called the little bear." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting." Hope whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's super interesting." Josie says. "Hope, I have something to show you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see that little star over there?" Josie asks as she points to a star RA 14h 36m 59s Dec-12° 18' 19" (coordinates) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Hope says. "What about that star?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" Josie sits up and heads to their picnic basket, pulling out a white piece of paper. She sits back down and hands it to Hope. "I um.. I named a star after you. That star is called Hope." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope blushes and thanks the Gods it's night time. "Really? You named a star after me?" She asks. And Josie nods. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I love you." Josie says. "And I hope this star shows how much I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does," Hope says. "And Josie. I love you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do?" Josie asks as she lights up. Practically glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." Hope says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them look up and see a shooting star. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a shooting star." Josie says. "Do you want to make a wish?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope sits up. "My wish is for you to kiss me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie grins as she nods. "Your wish is granted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Josie both lean in and their lips connect. Sending a wave of electricity throughout their bodies. A wave of energy throughout their veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope pulls back. "Wow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles as their foreheads meet. "Wow indeed." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say happy birthday to Naya Rivera… I miss you baby! 🙁❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>